¡Mi pastel!
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: El buen corazón de Lucy hizo que ésta se escapara de la mansión. El cielo oscureció y gotas comenzaron a caer, siendo obligada a cubrirse bajo árbol. Cerró sus ojos, lo único que quería era dormir, para luego despertar y notar que era sólo un mal sueño. ―¡Mi pastel! ―Podemos hacer otro pastel.[Regalo de cumpleaños para 02ShadowGirl21 del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore]


**¡Buenas nuevas!**

**Aquí estoy otra vez u_u**

**_Regalo de cumpleaños para 02ShadowGirl21 del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore_**

**_¡Con mucho amor para ti Lulu!_**

* * *

¡Mi pastel!

* * *

_El buen corazón de Lucy hizo que ésta se escapara de la mansión. El cielo oscureció y gotas comenzaron a caer, siendo obligada a cubrirse bajo árbol.―¡Achú! ―escuchó, mas no había nadie más allí. ―Soy Lucy ―gritó―, no pienso hacerte daño. Cerró sus ojos, lo único que quería era dormir, para luego despertar y notar que era sólo un mal sueño. ―¡Mi pastel! ―Podemos hacer otro pastel_

* * *

Era un día perfecto para salir a pasear con la familia, jugar con los amigos, ir al patio a conversar, sentarte a leer siendo iluminada por los rayos que otorga el sol; en el fondo, lo importante era estar fuera, dejar las cuatro paredes y sentir tus cabellos danzar contra el viento.

Lucy reía mientras jugaba con Michelle.

―¿Se le apetece otra taza de té, señorita? ―preguntó a la muñeca, mientras servía, lo que en su gran imaginación, era el té negro más fino de Magnolia. La pequeña, buscó con la mirada un pastel de lodo que yacía en la mesa, el cual, con un cuchillo partió y repartió en tres― Con su permiso. ―hizo una reverencia y acto seguido, tomó un plato y lo llevó dentro de la mansión.

Todo estaba muy agitado, sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro, Jude se paseaba de aquí y allá, murmurando cosas extrañas para Lucy. Hasta que apareció Capricornio, quien fue corriendo a hablar con el hombre, haciendo una reverencia, antes de dejar salir palabra alguna.

―¡Lucy-sama! ―gritó Spetto desde la cocina, yendo donde se encontraba la pequeña un tanto desorientada.

―Spetto-san, ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó la pequeña.

―¿Qué es eso que tiene allí? ―evadió la pregunta, señalando el pastel que traía consigo la Heartfilia; a lo que ésta reaccionó, recordando que tenía ese regalo para su madre.

―¿Sabes dónde está mamá? ―preguntó la muchacha― ¡Le hice este pastel y quiero dárselo enseguida! ―se entusiasmó, empezando a dar saltitos en el lugar y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―Lo lamento, pero Layla-sama nos ha dicho que nadie la moleste, al parecer, amaneció enferma ―Lucy bajó la mirada―, Pe-pero Lucy-sama, no se preocupe, sé que a su madre le habría encantado ese pastel ―animó a la pequeña―. Hagamos un trato, me das el pastel y te lo guardo, mañana me lo pides y se lo das a la señora.

La menor lo pensó, estuvo a un pelo de aceptar, mas se negó.

―Gracias Spetto, pero prefiero darle un pastel que haya hecho mañana ―observó el trozo que tenía en sus manos―, éste se lo daré a alguien que lo necesite ―la criada quedó estupefacta, más aún cuando la niña salió de la mansión, dando saltitos en dirección a Michelle.

―Ruego mis disculpas señorita ―hizo una reverencia al llegar a la mesa―, Sin embargo, había un gran ajetreo en la mansión ―tomó asiento, dejando el plato sobre la mesa―. No sé qué haré con este otro trozo ―bajó la mirada― Es buena idea… pero sé que no me dejarán salir de la mansión a estas horas ―hizo danzar sus pies por los aires― Eres vil Michelle, pero no es mala idea ―suspiró y se levantó, observó la mansión, nadie estaría atento de lo iba a hacer después de todo…

Tomó a Michelle en sus brazos y la situó sobre su cabeza.

―¿Estás cómoda? ―preguntó a la muñeca― Bien, vamos ―asió el plato y, dando un último vistazo a la mansión, se encaminó a la salida secreta, la cual sólo ella - y Michelle - sabían de su existencia.

Era una abertura en el seto, perfecto para su estatura.

El camino hacia el pueblo era largo, mas a ella le encantaba pasar por allí, la vegetación, el aroma a flores y los colores lo hacían perfecto; caminó a paso rápido, tenía que apresurarse si quería llegar de día a casa o por lo menos, al pueblo.

―¿No te gusta escuchar a las aves al cantar? ―preguntó a la muñeca― A mí me fascina… lo encuentro tan relajante… ―tropezó con sus pies, cayendo con sus rodillas al suelo.

―Maldición ―gritó la pequeña, mientras recogía a Michelle que también había caído.

Se quejó un poco al levantarse, observando sus rodillas con rastros de sangre. Hizo un puchero al ser regañada por la muñeca.

―Si sé que no es de señoritas maldecir ―bajó la mirada―, Perdón. ― observó su vestido, sacudiendo el polvo que yacía en él― ¡Mi pastel!

Lágrimas se le acumularon en sus ojos al ver su torta derramada en el suelo.

―Ahora no se lo podré dar a nadie ―llevó sus manos a su rostro y dejó caer sus lágrimas.

El cielo se nubló de un instante a otro, el frío comenzó a hacer acto de presencia. Y la chica, quien yacía con un vestido holgado, empezó a tiritar.

Levantó la mirada, mientras abrazaba la muñeca. Se desvió de su camino, acercándose a las orillas de un río.

―Ahora puedo hacer otro pastel ―Hundió sus manos en el agua, haciendo una especia de cuenco con ellas, para así colocarse de pie y llevar agua dónde había tierra y no piedras. Con cinco viajes para ir a buscar agua, ya estaba todo listo. Sólo hacía falta _amasar._

Con fuerza comenzó a darle forma a su masa, y, con una piedra, le dio diseño a su torta. Observó a Michelle, quien se encontraba a un lado, sobre una piedra.

―Tienes razón… ―habló la chica―. ¿Pero con qué puedo adornar mi torta? ―Hizo un gesto pensativo―, ¡Muchas gracias, Onii-chan! ―Cerca de la muñeca, había pétalos de una rosa, los cuales colocó en su pastel, de la forma en que se asemejaran a una rosa de verdad. Tomó con sumo cuidado su creación y la colocó en su plato―. Se ve muy linda ―susurró con admiración. Mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le aparecía en su rostro ―. Con cuidado… ―un poco tambaleante se colocó de pie― ¡Ya estoy lista! ―gritó con su torta en mano, siendo acompañada de la muñeca, que yacía descansando en su cabeza.

Volvió a su ruta, mas el frío iba aumentando con cada paso que daba.

―¡No me regañes! ―gritó la muchacha―, No es mi culpa que se haya nublado ―hizo un puchero y siguió caminando.

Al poco tiempo, el cielo obscureció por completo. Gotas de agua comenzaron a caer de éste y la muchacha, indecisa, corrió a las cercanías del río, en cual se encontraba rodeado de árboles. Se sentó bajo uno de ellos, siendo protegida de la lluvia por sus ramas largas repletas de hojas.

―No puedo volver, estoy muy lejos de casa ―comentó―, y el pueblo me queda más lejos aún ―observó su alrededor―, sí… ―susurró―. al parecer tendré que quedarme aquí

Se sentó sobre una roca, abrazando sus rodillas, intentando, de alguna u otra forma, darse calor.

―¡Achú! ―escuchó en las cercanías del lugar―, Juvia quiere que deje de llover ―se levantó, buscando con la mirada, a la dueña de esa voz― Juvia quiere volver a casa.

―¿Hola? ―preguntó Lucy, obteniendo como respuesta el sonido de la lluvia al caer.

Caminó en busca de esa muchacha, observando de izquierda a derecha, intentando encontrar a su acompañante.

―Soy Lucy ―gritó al viento―, no pienso hacerte daño ―no la encontraba, nadie respondía, se sentía sola.

La lluvia se intensificó, y ahora necesitaba urgente un refugio. El agua empezó a empaparla, y ella sólo tenía a Michelle para intentar cubrirse. Se sentó cerca del tronco de un árbol, el cual yacía inerte en el bosque.

―Tonta ―comenzó a golpearse la cabeza―, tonta, tonta, tonta ―no importaba cuántas veces lo repitiera, se sentía mejor golpeándose y haciéndose, a sí misma, saber que era una completa inútil.

Sus mejillas ya mostraban señales de golpes, mientras el agua recorría sus cabellos y el frío se apoderaba de ella. Cerró sus ojos, lo único que quería era dormir, para luego despertar y notar que era sólo un mal sueño.

Un aroma a chocolate caliente despertó sus sentidos, el agua ya no le caía directamente, mas el sonido de ésta había disminuido notablemente. Intentó levantarse, pero un infernal dolor de cabeza se lo impidió.

―Shhh ―escuchó― Juvia ruega que no se levante ―sintió un paño caliente posarse sobre su frente―, tenga ―una taza de chocolate caliente apareció frente ella― Gajeel-kun lo había hecho para Juvia, pero Juvia quiere dárselo a usted.

Lucy, quien no comprendía nada, se incorporó lento y aceptó el chocolate. Observó a su acompañante. Una muchacha de cabellos del color del cielo, que poseía unos hermosos ojos azules. Vestía un abrigo del mismo color de sus ojos y unas botas cafés, las cuales llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla. En el broche de su abrigo, adornaba un muñeco blanco un tanto extraño, y una sombrilla rosa.

Acerco la taza a sus labios, bebiendo de a sorbos el chocolate caliente, le recordó al _Chioco a le mielle, _un tipo de chocolate que preparaba su abuela sólo para ella, antes de irse al mundo de los caídos.

―¿Te gustó? ―pregunto la peliazul.

Lucy saboreaba cada sorbo, le fascinaba la sensación que dejaba la bebida en su boca. Un sonroja apareció en sus mejillas, tomó un último sorbo y le ofreció a su acompañante.

―Ten ―habló la Heartfilia―, debes tener frío ―sonrió a la extraña, lo que hizo que ésta aceptara la taza sin problemas―. Soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

―Juvia ―se presentó, mientras bebía del manjar que se hallaba en la taza.

Poco a poco, la lluvia se detuvo; Lucy, se dio cuenta que tenía una manta envolviéndola, la cual devolvió a Juvia, agradeciendo profundamente. Comenzaron a hablar de ellas, de su familia y de sus amigos.

―Gajeel-kun fue a conseguir comida para mañana ―respondió Juvia a la pregunta de qué hacía por estos lados, mientras se servía otra poco de chocolate y lo compartía con Lucy―. ¿Y tú?

―Michelle y yo, íbamos al centro a buscar a alguien que quiera de mi pastel ―respondió sin más, sin embargo, ahora que lo mencionaba, ¿Dónde estaba la muñeca y el trozo de torta?

Juvia, al notar el desconcierto de Lucy, continuó:―Cuando Juvia te encontró, vio una muñeca, la que tomó y dejó secando sobre un árbol, además tenía una parte descocida, y como Juvia es profesional con las agujas, la dejó como nueva.

La rubia suspiró, pero aún le faltaba una cosa, la razón por la que ella salió de su hogar.

―Juvia vio algo café con pétalos derramado en el suelo ―continuó.

―Mi pastel… ―Lucy bajó la mirada― tenía planeado regalárselo a alguien que lo necesite… ―sus pies se inquietaron― quería regalártelo a ti, Juvia-chan.

La Loxar bajó la mirada.

―Po-podemos hacer otro pastel… ―sonrojó a la peliazul, recibiendo un ligero «_Sí_» de parte de ella.

Y así aprovecharon el _mal_ tiempo. Mientras la lluvia caí, ellas jugaban con el lodo, creando una variedad de tortas, cada una distinta a la anterior.

―¡Lucy-san! ―llamó la muchacha―, Juvia hizo un pastel con cara de rana

―¡Éste parece un oso!

―Y éste a un vendedor del pueblo

―¡Éste se parece a ti, Juvia!

La peliazul estalló a carcajadas, mientras Lucy hacía otro pastel, con una forma extraña y completamente desconocida para ella.

―¿Qué es eso, Lucy-san?

―Es la marca ―respondió abriendo los ojos de golpe.

―¿Marca…?

―Sí… la marca ―sin duda, eso le dio un poco de miedo a la Loxar―. La marca de Fairy Tail.

―Juvia no sabe qué es eso ―respondió mientras bajaba la mirada― Pero mi hermano decía que era lo mejor y que él quería estar allí ―su sonrisa se tornó fría, lo que tensó a la rubia.

El silencio se hizo presente y la lluvia más persistente.

―Entonces… ―titubeó―. ¡Cuándo seamos grandes, vamos a Fairy Tail!

Juvia observó a Lucy, pudo notar la decisión en sus palabras; Lucy le sonrió, obteniendo como respuesta un abrazo muy fuerte de la peliazul.

―¡Vamos Juvia! ―animó―, ¡Prométeme que cuando seas grande serás parte de Fairy Tail!

―Sí… ―murmuró

―¡Más alto!

―¡Sí! ―se puso de pie con decisión―, ¡Juvia será parte de Fairy Tail!

* * *

―¡Lucy-san! ―gritó Spetto― ¡Me alegro tanto que esté bien!

―¿Spetto-san? ―preguntó desconcertada, mientras se posicionaba sobre su cama―, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está…? ―buscó con la mirada a la muchacha―, ¿Jucis? ¿Jovi? ¿Javi? ―llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

―Tranquila Lucy-sama ―Recostó a la niña y la acobijó, mientras ella intentaba recordar el nombre de su amiga.

La criada se acercó a una mesita que había en la habitación de la menor, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, ofreciéndoselo gustosa a la chica, junto a unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

―Tiene que descansar, el golpe en la cabeza que se dio no es para nada leve, así que le ruego que no se levante de su catre.

Lucy no entendía nada, y tenía una jaqueca que ni el mago más vil de la historia podría provocar. Así que terminado su chocolate, se recostó y durmió, intentando volver a ver a su nueva amiga.

* * *

¿Fin?

* * *

**¡Regalo de cumpleaños para _02ShadowGirl21!_**

**¡Espero que te haya gustado Lulu ñ-ñ!**

**Bueno, hay que ser sinceros, ningún personaje me pertenece u_u**

**Podría considerarse una especia de continuación de mi fic _"Ausencia Deprimente"_**

**¡Eso sería todo!**

**¡Se cuidan mis amores!**


End file.
